


A Very Big Boss Christmas (Eve)

by SailorStarDust1



Series: MGS Supply Drop 2017 [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Xmas Supply Drop (Metal Gear), Xmas Supply Drop 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Prompt Fill # 239 from the Metal Gear 2017 Xmas Supply Drop: "A Christmas thing where Kaz misses the Christmas party from working too hard and Big Boss comes to check on him and fluff ensues (during MSF times)"





	A Very Big Boss Christmas (Eve)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daddy_Kale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Kale/gifts).



> I hope the requester enjoys this❤️
> 
> I included a reference to a BBKaz Christmas fic prompt (from the 2016 Supply Drop, in fact) http://archiveofourown.org/works/8667421 because that's just how I roll :P
> 
> Happy Holidays, since this is for the Supply Drop on Christmas Day~

Quietly opening the door to his room (closing it with equal care), Big Boss was amused to see his suspicions this evening were correct.

Arms folded underneath him as he slept, lay one Kazuhira Miller—the missing participant from the night’s MSF Christmas Eve party. Papers were messily strewn across his desk, his aviators neatly folded by one of his elbows. Light snores escaped the subcommander’s lips.

Snake frowned slightly, adjusting a festive scarf across his neck. Casually dressed for the evening in a t-shirt and shorts, he still felt only Santa himself could wear  _that_  particular hat. It was hard to contain his excitement for tomorrow morning, but…Anymore teasing from Huey and the others simply wasn't his idea of a good time.

Kaz had one large stack of (presumably complete) paperwork near the edge of his desk, a long-cold cup of coffee next to it. Snake’s good eye fell to the empty coffee pot on a small table. An apparently long-since empty instant ramen container, chopsticks atop the lid, had occupied the rest of that small table’s space.

_Hm._

Just how many hours  _had_  Kaz been working? And when was the last time he got any proper rest, for that matter?

Clearing his throat lightly, Snake set a steaming mug of hot chocolate—topped with whipped cream—next to the younger man’s sunglasses. “Here.” His voice was oddly gentle. “Wouldn’t it make more sense to take a nap in our bed?”

Kaz stirred slowly, eyelids fluttering open from the familiar voice. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, he yawned before glancing at that sweet-smelling mug.

“How long was I out for?”

Snake shrugged, now leaning against the desk with his arms crossed. “Hell if I know.” He grinned. “But if you stress yourself out by working overtime, you’ll start going gray.”

“I’ll manage somehow.” Kaz snorted, sitting upright while blowing on his mug before carefully sipping. Aviators still off, he slightly loosened his constrictive yellow scarf. It slipped his mind to take it off before dozing, considering the all-nighter he pulled…Until his body finally cried out for rest a few hours ago.

“Sorry I missed the party, Boss.” He chose his next words carefully, with a tiny smirk. “So, what was Cécile wearing tonight?”

“ _Kaz_.”

“Right, right. Sorry.” Unperturbed by his partner’s irritation—flirting with any cute MSF member was still a hard habit to break!—Kazuhira’s hand found its way to Snake’s thigh.

Snake’s eyebrow quirked upwards before…

“ _Kaz_.”

The man in question just laughed before returning to his mug, finally cooled. “I won’t miss tomorrow morning’s shindig. No worries.”

“Good. We have to get up bright and early to see what Santa brought us!”

“…Erm. Sure, Boss.”

Truth be told, Snake’s hopes about Santa sounded oddly familiar to Kaz—but 1974 was the first year for MSF’s official holiday celebration, since their organization was finally large enough. No longer forced to sleep on damp jungle floors for many months, or dealing with small tents alongside their constantly leaky shack, the spacious nature of their Mother Base was more than welcome.

“Man, nothing beats a fresh brew of caffeine after working since yesterday morning.” Kaz could look back on those occasionally difficult memories with a smile on his face.

Still, what recently happened with Paz had been nothing but a shame. It was a pity she didn't have a change of heart (his own past ‘allegiance’ with Cipher was strictly business, for Sna—MSF’s sake), unless something from her departure would eventually unearth.

“Hot chocolate doesn't have that much caf—” Snake cut himself off to give a start despite his narrowed eye. “You've been at it for  _that_ long?!”

Currently 2310 at night, MSF’s distant holiday celebrations and Christmas music were faint, yet still going strong. It was meant to be a non-denominational affair, given MSF’s international crew, but all staff happily agreed that Christmas (especially Santa) made things extra-fun.

“Well…yeah, Boss.  _Somebody_ has to get things done around here while you're bringing home the bacon.”

Snake shook his head, loudly exhaling through his nose. Kaz seemed to loudly slurp his cocoa on purpose. “Get your ass to bed after you finish. I’d rather neither of us get an earful from the Medic tomorrow morning. Nearly 48 hours of work is seriously pushing it.”

Miller dismissively waved his free hand. “Our best medic goes into total Dad Mode when you're not around. He’s just a worrier.”

“And with good reason.” Snake replied flatly, throwing his t-shirt (and Christmas scarf) onto the floor with his shorts quickly following. Despite the grumpy complaint, John was silently happy that Kaz wasn't currently wearing his sunglasses. His subcommander looked cutest without them on. 

The last of his hot cocoa polished off, Kaz wolf-whistled while staring appreciatively at Snake. The long ago faded jigsaw scar across his chest and lack of  _that woman's_ bandana were differences that Kazuhira was still getting accustomed to, but Big Boss’s ‘natural’ looking body was a nice sight on its own. All that hair across the Boss’s body, his hairy chest and legs, as well as nothing but pure muscle in all the right places… _Very_ nice.

Being one of the few staff (alongside those in their medical wing) allowed to see underneath Snake’s eyepatch, too…Miller thought his Boss was sexy regardless (that blind eye, in fact, simply  _enhanced_ Big Boss’s already handsome features).

The implied trust between them was a nice bonus.

Best of all, Kaz was the _only_ MSF member lucky enough to…enjoy…some private time with Big Boss. He quickly enough quit his bad habit of bedding various Staff members once Snake showed interest in him. Their brawl in the sauna last month was certainly the beginning of…whatever this current relationship was.

Lazily scratching at his side just above his boxers, Snake raised an eyebrow. Both eyes calmly on Miller. “Something wrong?”

Miller had grinned while casually approaching the Boss before loosely wrapping his arms around Snake’s neck. “Nah. I’m just thinking about how much fun I wanna have with your hairy as—”

“ _Kaz_.” As flattering as the kid finding John attractive was, Kazuhira still needed to learn about time and place when it came to their relationship.

Snake smelled of (alcoholic, clearly) eggnog rather than his usual cigars. A difference that Kaz didn't mind too much.

Lightly chuckling, Miller’s lips quickly found Snake’s. Their lips softly pressing together, he sighed into Snake’s strong arms, tightly wrapped around Kaz’s back. A comforting hand began rubbing in small, slow, circles.

Kaz’s face was buried in the crook of the older, shorter, man’s neck. He felt his eyes grow heavy while listening to the slow and relaxed thumping of Snake’s heart.

“Let's get some rest.” Big Boss’s voice was gentle, again. Some fingers lightly combed through Miller’s hair while Kaz simply stared. Utterly lovestruck.

Kaz wasn’t yet fully accustomed to his Boss’s occasional tender moments, but it was a welcome change to their roughhousing which loosely doubled as CQC practice.

Their going to sleep was just as well; suggestive comments for a late-night romp in bed were all Kazuhira could manage when he suddenly yawned.

John simply laughed while his embrace tightened. Kaz, for his part, wondered if his heart would burst from happiness due to that overwhelming warmth inside his chest.

He sighed contently while leaning into Snake’s touch, those warm fingers running through Kaz’s hair again as they continued to hug. Kaz yawned again before his balled fist rubbed at a watery eye.

Sleep was definitely called for.

Offering Snake a slight smile due to heavy fatigue beginning to cloud his mind, he sat atop the bed to take off his pants and socks. Snake was at his side, unbuttoning and pulling off his jacket, the sleeves on Miller’s arms rolled up like always. Their room that doubled as Miller’s office had been long ago agreed upon to help keep Mother Base costs low. Naturally, it amused Kaz to no end once their shared bed was eventually used for…other purposes.

Sitting only in boxers, Kazuhira wondered if a boring but late Christmas gift like underwear was actually called for. They _were_ beginning to run low, though staff laundry day was soon enough.

Kaz sleepily smiled at Big Boss again, before discarding his scarf and undershirt. “So, Boss. What do you think Santa’s bringing you this year?”

“Can’t say.” He smiled back at Kazuhira before pulling their bed sheets down to politely let his subcommander get in first.

“I’ve been nervous about being on Santa’s Naughty List for quite some time—”

“Because of The Boss? Trust me: I’m, uh,  _pretty sure_ that Santa doesn’t work that way.”

“ _That’s_ a relief.” And legitimate relief  _was_ what immediately crossed Snake’s features, rather than any trace—even minuscule!—of amusement. Wrapping himself underneath the cool covers, Kazuhira internally shook his head, knowing from two years together that arguing with Big Boss about Santa’s existence was an uphill battle.

“About presents, Kaz, I don’t  _need_ much. I already have everything I need.”

Kaz thought about the new watch he bought Snake for tomorrow morning, during the MSF Christmas gift exchange. Snake’s old one was horribly worn from overuse on the field, barely ticking anymore. And their Medic, Mongoose, apparently bought Snake a Zippo lighter. Just as well when Big Boss’s lighter was broken down—probably from many long years of overuse, too.

“It’s definitely never a bad thing to have what you ne—” Miller’s vocal thought process was cut off once Snake began gently kissing him. How he easily missed Snake deeply—warmly—staring into his eyes was surprising, with the realization that apparently,  _he_ was Big Boss’s present tonight.

Slight heat rose to Kaz’s cheeks, yet any embarrassed sentiments were immediately overrode by his sudden happiness. His hands on either side of Snake’s slightly rough face, his thumbs lightly massaged his Boss’s occasionally prickly beard while their kisses began deepening. It was _Snake_ who moaned once Kaz’s tongue slipped into his mouth, enjoying the invasion—Miller couldn’t help but smile.

Big Boss was happy with… _him_ ,and MSF’s progress over the years. Anything that Snake needed, Snake already had long ago. Something about that, about the realization that Kazuhira’s  _own_ feelings and goals with Big Boss were long ago ensured to be happily mutual…

Truly thankful, Kaz softly kissed Snake’s uncovered forehead (he _didn’t_ miss that bandana in times like these), happily sighing before they resumed their relaxed, slow-paced, kissing.

Laying side by side with covers overturned, together they continued to kiss softly until the deep need for sleep, their eyes burning with fatigue, had finally claimed them.

Snake snored lightly, his face buried in Kaz’s golden hair (MSF’s subcommander slept _thankfully_ sound in the Boss’s strong arms, given his awfully long day).

Warmly smiling, John’s last conscious thought before he had drifted asleep was secretly hoping Kaz would like _his_  Christmas present tomorrow morning: a brand new pair of aviators.


End file.
